Summerville: The Blood Queen
by PeanutButter100
Summary: Gabriel and Luna were ordinary humans like everyone else. They had a happy life with their loving parents they had a normal life. But soon there will be blood spilled, lives lost, and chaos among the family. Who is the cause of this treachery? Is it Luna or Gabriel? Find out in this blood-filled nightmare of how it all happened...
1. Chapter 1: Gabrielle is missing

Chapter 1: Gabrielle is missing

I stared down from the bridge and saw Gabriel wading in the lake.

"Hey Luna, come down the water is great!" Gabriel looked up at me squinting in the sunlight.

"I don't have a swimsuit on Gabri jeez." I stare at him wondering how he became my brother in the first place. Gabriel has dark black hair just like our dad, very blue serene eyes, muscular, and a very sharp jaw structure that makes him look "handsome" like the girls at our school say. I on the other hand, have chestnut hair down to the middle of my back, very sharp green eyes, and I have curves into a shape of an hour glass. I got my looks from my mom and Gabri got his looks from his dad. I mean we are nothing alike! He's outgoing and I-

"CRASH!"

I spin around at the noise looking back and forth through the thick forest. Seeing nothing, I turn back to Gabrielle who was no longer in the lake.

"Gabri, Where are you?" I called out. I listen and hear nothing.

"Gabri this isn't funny!" I look around the forest trying to find my older brother. It was starting to get dark; mom and dad are going to kill me. I tried to reassure myself. Maybe he went home, yes I'll go look around there maybe he went ahead of me trying to beat me home. I started walking at a fast pace glancing every now and then behind me seeing if gabri was trying to scare me. I stopped looking behind me when I felt an ease nobody was there. I went and looked behind the trees and bushes but I see nothing, nobody! In the distance I heard a twig snap. My breathing stopped short I perked my ears to listen. Only silence greeted me. I looked around the immense forest and only seen the birds flying from tree to tree, little bugs flitting back and forth, and squirrels eating nuts in the concave of the tree.

"SNAP!"

It sounded even closer; right behind me. I turned around and a figure with a red caped hood and black clothes stood there menacingly. I tried screaming but nothing came out I told myself to run but my legs wouldn't seem to move. I stood there frozen with fear. The red hood just stood there with his head down then he slowly raised his head and I saw piercing glowing red eyes. At that moment I screamed. I screamed so loud that I startled the red hood. He drew his sword that I didn't know he had and tried swiping near my head. I ducked thankful that I wasn't in shock anymore. I started running the rest of the way to my house. The red hood followed me close behind. I zigzagged through the forest trying to lose him and it seemed to be working because he started sounding farther and farther away.

I closed the rest of the distance to my house and seen every light was on. A sinking feeling injected through my whole being, something was wrong I could feel it. Something happened while Gabrielle and I were gone! And now our parents are gone. I went inside the house looking around and saw tables turned over, furniture ripped to shreds, chairs lying in pieces, and blood on the walls. Oh no! This is alarming. I hurried upstairs to my parents' bedroom. I got to the door and I felt my stomach drop. The door was ajar and I could see some splattered blood on the walls. My palms were sweaty and I closed my eyes, pushing the door open I already knew what I was going to witness.

Their walls were coated with blood, making it hard to see the ivory color. The dressers were in a heap in front of the closet door. Their mattress was ripped into a million pieces; the lamp was broken into shards of pointed glass. I felt a huge sadness overwhelm me. I will never see my family again whoever did this is a cold-hearted wretch. I heard a small gasp that came from the closet.

"Mom?", "Dad?"

I went and slid whatever was left of the dresser away from the closet, then opened the closet doors. There lying huddled together was my mom, dad…Gabrielle wasn't amongst them. They both looked up petrified and recognition crossed there face.

"Luna?" they both said at the same time.

"Mom!", "Dad!" I threw my arms around them weeping hysterically. They both engaged me in joy, happy that their daughter was safe. We pulled away and my mom asked in a hushed tone "Where's Gabrielle?" I stared at her and shook my head unable to talk.

"I don't think he's dead but… He disappeared from the lake." "That was the last time I saw him." I looked at my mom stoned faced.

My dad looked at both of us our expressions distant and unforgotten. He finally broke the silence by saying "The Blood Queen took him." Both of us startled by what he said shot our heads up.

"The Blood Queen. Who is that?" I looked at my dad waiting for his response.

My mom started weeping uncontrollably with her face in her hands. Apparently she knew very well who SHE was. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" I looked crazed because I just wanted to know who took my older brother.

My dad looked away from my mom then looked at me and started "She is the most powerful vampiress of them all."

"Vampires?", "I thought they were a myth?" I pursed my lips and let him continue.

"Apparently not, they go by 'The Dark Ones'.", "Very dark beings that-

"Drink blood." I finished for him. "I already know what they are.", "But what do they want with Gabrielle?" I stared at my dad and he had a guilty expression.

"Dad, what did you do?" I shrieked.

"I didn't do anything except-

"He killed one of their kind." My mom finally stopped crying and looked up.

"In the woods when he was hunting for deer."

I looked back at dad and said "What have you done?", "Now they might kill Gabri like you killed one of theirs."

"I don't think that's the case Luna, if they wanted to do that don't you think they would have been coming after us by now." My dad looked at me and I looked back at him and said "True, but what if it's a coincidence. What if the queen is planning something big?" I looked back at mom and grimaced.

"It's alright sweetheart we'll think of something."

We got out of the closet and started packing nourishment for our journey. I went and dressed in suitable clothing, I wore a pair of black khaki pants with a red tank top and my denim half jacket. We all piled out of our door and walked to the beginning of the forest.

"Luna, take this." My dad handed me a stake. "You know how to use one right remember what I taught you?"

It all came rushing back at once when I was ten. I was using the stake with my father. The moves I did when I practiced, the speed, the strength. I came back to reality looking at my dad I sneered and said "Of course."

"Alright let's get our family back." My dad led the way with me in the middle and my mother close behind. We stopped and rested a couple times but we made good timing. We were just outside the perimeter of the castle when we heard footsteps. We hurried up and hid in the bushes.

"So what do you think about this situation Grasby?" A black hooded figure said.

"I don't know I mean this family is something else…."

I couldn't make out what else he said after that because they were out of ear shot. We stayed there for a couple seconds longer and when my mom and I got an all clear from my dad we stood up from our hiding place.

"What was that about?" I looked at my father waiting for a response, his expression was unreadable.

"I don't know Luna." He looked defeated.

"Well at least let's get Gabri back." I got my stake ready along with my wooden shuriken. We all started walking towards the long stretch of the road to the castle gate. When we got there we saw no way around the gate unless we entered through it. We knew that was out of the question so we searched around the area for another way in without being spotted. I finally found another small door conjoining the castle's gate.

"Mom, Dad I found-

I got cut off by loud screams, my mom's screams. I rushed back around the bend of the curve and saw two red hooded vamps with my mom in the grasp of one, which I guess she got overpowered by, and my dad trying to fend off the other one. I saw my mom's bow and arrowed stakes on the ground so I picked them up and aimed for the heart of the one my dad was fighting. I made perfect impact and he started rushing toward me screaming. He was just two inches from my face and he disintegrated into dust. I felt a knife pressured on my throat.

"Drop your weapon?" The man stated. I complied with what he said and dropped the bow and arrowed stakes. He grabbed my arms and chained them and started pushing me forward towards the castle. There were three more red hoods, one grabbed my dad and chained him along with my mom. I pursed my lips and went along with their torturous plans. We went through the foyer and through another doubled door to a huge room at the end of the room was a throne with a woman sitting upon it. They made us sit on the marbled floors and still had their spears pointed at us. The woman was very dark indeed. She wore a dark red dress the color of blood, a black hooded cape, she had blood red lips, high structured face that looked like it was made by God himself, she was beyond from heaven's door, something evil; an evil incarnate of the Devil himself. She held her head high her lips forming a sneer and looked at each of us. She looked at me the longest like she was dissecting me to the bone in her mind, I shivered at that thought.

"Luna, you're finally here." Her voice sounded sweet like honey.

"Where's my brother?"

"Don't worry, he's safe." She looked at my parents and walked towards them.

"So your father thinks he can just kill my warrior and get away with it. I don't think so. You all will be punished!"

"Punished, what do you mean punished!"

"Hmmm your right punished sounds very small how about cursed." She was in my face in a flash.

"Vampire speed?" I stated as a question.

"Yes dearie" she grabbed my chin in her hand "It is"

"What are you going to do with us?" I looked at her, her face contorted in an evil smile. I looked away scared out of my mind.

The Queen looked at me and stated "You and your family will become vampires." I looked at her in shock no more normal life, no more going to school, no more anything!

"But how will we-

"SILENCE!" She gave me a sneer. "You should have thought of that before your father took out one of my best warriors." I glared at her and said "I refuse!"

"Well then, guards?", "Kill her parents." Before I could say I'll do it, the guards walked towards my mom and dad and took out their swords and sliced both their heads off in one swing.

"MOM, DAD!" I ran to their slumped bodies, gushing blood. My eyes were so blurry from the tears that I couldn't see straight. I looked up at the evil vampiress and said "why." She looked at me and gave me a quick scan of my full being and told the guards to take me to her chambers. The guards grabbed both my arms and half dragged and walked me to the room. I screamed and thrashed with my might. We got to the room and they sat me in a plush leather chair and before I knew it I felt a little prick of a needle and my body became serene. My head started swimming from the drug. My eyes finally came into focus and sitting on the desk in front of me was…GABRIELLE?

"Gabrielle?", "What's going on?" I stared at him; I knew something was different about him right away. His eyes weren't blue anymore they were red?! "Why are your eyes red?"

He got off the desk and moved closer to me. "Oh, sis I'm so happy to see you!", "You've decided to change?"

Huh? What is he talking about? I stared at him and I blurted "Mom and Dad are dead."

"I know, I told them to do it."

I felt something hit the back of my head hard and I blacked out….


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

**Chapter 2: Transformation**

**I woke up to the sound of running water. My eyes were trying to adjust to my surroundings. I was in an underground cavern. I rose to my legs and looked around the dark cave. It was bare but it had candles lining the walls giving it a gothic look that for some reason I seemed to like. I noticed I was on a Victorian bed with black lace and red satin covers. I ran my hand across the soft bed covers wishing I could just lie back down. I walked away from the bed and explored the cave's darkening trance. It baffled me that I could see crystal clear in the dark. **

**I heard a noise like a door opening and I hurried up and ducked behind the other side of the bed. My breathing was coming out in ragged gasps I covered my mouth and held my breath. **

"**Luna?" "Where are you?" **

**It was my brother but for some reason I didn't want to trust him anymore. So I stayed where I was feeling betrayed, anger, and resentment. I thought about all the times I use to help him with Algebra. The times we use to go down by the lake and just talk about things we couldn't talk to our parents about. The thought of our parents hits me so hard that I cry out with loud sobs. It didn't take long for Gabri to appear before me.**

"**Luna."**

"**Leave me alone!" "Get away from me!" **

**Before I could run Gabri caught me by the arm and half-walked and dragged me to the door. I felt nothing in my soul, nothing. Just emptiness of what has been stolen from me. He took me to another room brighter than the one I was in. He closed the door behind me and all was quiet.**

**There was a mirror on the wall. I got up and saw my reflection staring back only it wasn't me. I looked different somehow, my eyes were my first thought they weren't green anymore they were red!? I gasped and backed away hitting my head and back on the door. My hand went up to my mouth in horror at what I saw. How did this happen? Why do I have red eyes?!**

**I went closer to the mirror and looked at myself in shock. How much I look different; my hair turned black, my hips got wider, my breasts look more firm. What has happened to me?! I slid my tongue across my teeth and sliced my tongue. **

"**Owww!" I opened my mouth and looked at my tongue it was bleeding pretty badly. Something started smelling very sweet making my mouth water. My eyes had shown brighter in the mirror. My mouth was still open and I saw something that made me scared as hell. Two protruding fangs slid down. My stomach was growling, the hunger getting stronger, I grabbed my stomach in agony. **

**I needed blood I already knew. I tried lying on the floor seeing if the pains would go away but they weren't. I stood up and tried the door handle to see if it was locked it wasn't. Hope surged through me I ran out the door looking for the thing I craved most, blood. I smelled it down the next corridor I smelled the sweetness of somebody's blood. My mouth watered, my legs started to tremble, my brain became cloudy. I had to have it my body craved it. I got to the next corridor and head-butted whoever was in the hallway. I didn't care at that point who the person was I just opened my mouth and sank my fangs into the nice soft flesh and started sucking the blood from the veins. Apparently whatever I was doing I made the person moan with pleasure. I knew why, vampires have endorphins they send through the veins and into the body giving them pleasure. **

**My belly got filled and I finally looked in the face of my BROTHER! I got off him and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked at him with embarrassment. I felt my cheeks burning and I instantly looked away from his face and looked at the floor. **

"**It's okay sis you just changed your prone to doing that." He helped me up off the floor. We both stood up and we both felt awkward just standing there. I finally broke the silence between us. **

"**So... you had our parents killed?"**

"**Yeah, I did." He looked at me with a dignified look.**

"**How could you-**

"**I had to!"**

"**WHY!?"**

"**Because… they told me to." He turned around and walked away.**

**I walked around the halls not sure of what to do with this information Gabri had told me. Why would mom and dad want to be killed? I don't understand. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into a body. We both fell from impact I finally looked up and saw a boy. **

"**Oh!" "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy looked back at me like I was crazy. He got up then started continuing to walk like nothing happened. **

"**Hey? You're just going to leave?" The boy looked back at me and shrugged. What he said next shocked me.**

"**Roza budet tsvesti, kogda yego gotovy. No on nachnet spat' v techeniye sleduyushchey zimy." He stared at me intensely and I knew what he said because I was also part Russian. I repeated back in English to him "The rose will bloom when it's ready. But it will begin to sleep for the next winter."**

**He looked at me in shock that I understood what he said I decided to say something in Russian to him "Menya zovut Luna. YA prevratilsya v vampira. Moya sem'ya byla ubita." He looked at me and said "My name is Luna. I was turned into a vampire. My family was killed." He knew exactly what I said. **

"**So you speak Russkiy to?" What he did next startled me. He started to smile at me. **

"**Yes I speak Russkiy, where are you headed?" **

"**Back to basics; I'm trying to find my way towards the queen." At the mention of the queen I started to boil. The boy noticed right away and said "Oh! I take it the queen did you wrong?" **

"**You don't know half the der'mo I've went through." He started to laugh which made me smile. We walked together and we talked about a lot of stuff I've never opened up to about. He told me his name and apologized for not telling me when I told him mine. His name was Zmeya which meant "Snake" in Russian. My name originated from Latin which means in English my name is "Moon". The reason my name was Luna was because when I was born my hair was literally white as the moon. But apparently it changed when I got older to chestnut brown, now it turned black because I'm a vampire. Zmeya and I reached the queens chambers and we departed I said bye to him and said "Will we see each other again?" he replied "I hope so."**

**It was hard getting used to all the vampire qualities that I had. I was still not talking to my brother; I haven't seen him in a week. But after a month my anger started to simmer down as I got used to being different. It kind of felt good to be a creature of the night. I went and hung out with Zmeya a couple of times he was the only norm I had because of the Russian part other than that it's been me and my weird ability to climb on the walls. It was pretty cool when I was able to get used to it after a couple days. The queen finally summoned me to her chambers. I was still perplexed about the whole situation to even see her. As I was walking to her dark dismal room I saw Zmeya in the hallway walking the opposite direction. **

"**So I reckon the queen summoned you?" Zmeya asked.**

"**Yea, unfortunately." I gave a weird face and Zmeya laughed.**

"**I'm not looking forward to this at all." I stated.**

"**It will be ok; don't worry about it you'll get used to it." He gave me a hug and started walking away. Well here goes nothing. I walked into her room dreading what's going to become of my life for the next year and a half. **

**She was sitting on her black mahogany chair when I walked in. Her expression looked sharper than I remembered. She looked up at me and said "So you're finally getting used to being one of us I see dear?" **

"**Well I have not much of a choice do I?" I said coldly.**

"**Well look who's talking, I had no choice either." **

**She got up from her chair and started pouring what looked like a dark liquid into a tea cup. She handed me one and I smelt a very rich dark smell. My mouth began to water and I downed the whole cup. She looked at me for a couple seconds then said "You and your brother will do a task for me."**

"**What task?" I looked at her about to say "No" but what she said kind of excited me, thrilled me even. **

"**You and your brother will be going back to high school."**

"**Why?" I asked dumbfounded.**

"**I have someone I need that's why." **

"**Who is it?" **

"**Never mind that you'll find out soon enough."**

"**When do we go?"**

**She looked at me with a wicked grin and said "Tonight my dear." I looked at her and her evil grin gave me no satisfaction at all.**


End file.
